


Red Drops

by LinTheRedApple



Category: The Other Side (Short Film - emilyamiao), The Other Side Animatic
Genre: Bleeding Out, Blood, Blood and Injury, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Mentioned Elias, Mentioned Elias Everstied, Near Death Experiences, Swordfighting, THIS BOOK, does he die? we dont know, yun gets stabbed with a sword ow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinTheRedApple/pseuds/LinTheRedApple
Summary: Yun knew one slip up could cost him everything. He just wasn't prepared for it to be so soon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Red Drops

**Author's Note:**

> watch the og creators animatic! it's so worth it fr fr  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvtxgkC-oz8&t=35s

Yun knew something would go wrong today. His gut feeling never seemed to fail him before. He should have listened to it, perhaps even devised another plan. But, he couldn't as there was no time for it. They had to act now and fight.

He wasn't sure when, or how it happened as one moment he was fighting fine. Taking out the enemy with the precise cuts of his sharp sword. Then the next, he was seeing red, feeling hot blooming pain all the way from his shoulder down to his waist.

It felt as if his muscles had been slashed through, the skin cut harshly. He could feel every small movement of his clothes on the wound, and it wasn't helping. His blood poured out, casting it's red drops onto the ground. He was more hyperaware of everything now than he was before.

But even as he lifted his sword and cut into the neck of the one who slashed him, he could feel every bone in his body weakening until suddenly he was on the ground on his stomach. His head felt so light and dizzy, he could practically feel his own blood rushing out of him and staining the ground with red.

All of it felt so nauseating. He felt so hot but cold, he felt the burning pain from his wound, he felt the wetness of his blood yet the warmness. He tried to move to get up, but found he was way too weak too. He tried to convince himself he _had_ to get up. Yet, all he could do was lay there watching the fading world of soldiers feet around him.

He was powerless in this state. Nothing he could do anymore except bleed and lay in his own puddle of blood. He put his hope and trust in Everstied. He knew the other man would do good for the kingdom. Yun had even left behind lots of planning material, things that would take them to victory if they used it correctly.

Yun let his eyes close slowly, knowing his fight was over. There was nothing more he could possibly do. He was way too weak to get up and fight, which was fairly pathetic on his end. Still, he let the darkness overtake his consciousness, eventually slipping him into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> i think if i made the characters generally speak they'd be so ooc. um anyways, this was fun to write haha thanks for reading!


End file.
